Orgullo se paga con Sangre
by Animem4ker
Summary: OS/Aunque diferentes, tanto los Uchihas como los Hyuugas tenían algo en común…Orgullo...y el Orgullo...siempre se paga con sangre… Fic del Juego de Verdad o Reto de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas


**Aclaratoria:**

Narración.

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias:**

Out of Character (OoC), pero aun así…dejo esto aquí, huyan ahora que pueden si le temen al OoC, es en serio, lo que viene es FUERTE, han sido advertidos.

Lenguaje explicito, desnudo, sexo, Gore.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño.

**Este f****ic es realizado para cumplir con el reto del juego Verdad o Reto del foro de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas, el cual es el siguiente "****Es verdad que al de abajo le encantan los creepypastas. Sí no es así lo reto a escribir un fic de terror con los personajes de Naruto con al menos una muerte espantosa (nivel Juego de Tronos XD)****" **

**Y créanme que me tome muy enserio lo de "nivel Juego de Tronos" la idea original, era matar a Sakura, la segunda, tras leer el fic de una amiga del foro era matar a Itachi, luego que le pregunte a quien preferiría, me respondió que matara a Hinata, y ahí mismo me dije "hey, que tal si…"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Orgullo se paga con sangre.<strong>

Veinte de Marzo en la noche, a solo unas horas de lo que hubiera sido el cumpleaños de la heredera, del que fue uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo Konoha, el clan Hyuuga.

Veinte de Marzo o veintiuno de Marzo, se desconoce con exactitud cuándo ocurrió el hecho, pero en estas dos fechas, hace dos años; Konoha fue azotada por una nueva tragedia, por segunda vez, Konoha era víctima de un genocidio; el Clan Hyuuga fue masacrado, tanto la rama principal, como la secundaria fueron mutiladas por igual.

Solo dos miembros sobrevivieron al ataque; dos miembros de la rama secundaria lograron escapar de las garras de la muerte, debido a su ausencia de la villa Hyuuga para dicha fecha; debido a una tarea especial asignada por el Hokage, la de vigilar a Orochimaru; debido a unos extraños informes que habían presentado anteriormente.

Aunque; este ya no representaba una amenaza, debido a un acuerdo que el había llegado con Konoha, el Hokage Kakashi no le pareció mala la idea de estar prevenido y atento de la escurridiza serpiente.

Los únicos dos supervivientes, y actualmente, únicos habitantes de toda la villa Hyuuga eran: Hyuuga Neji, y su esposa Hyuuga Hinata, junto a sus dos hijos de casi dos años de edad, Hizashi y Himawari.

Estos dos días; eran día de luto para la pareja, vestían de negro y presentaban ofrendas a sus familiares caídos. Cada año recibían el pésame de sus amigos quienes los apoyaban, y cada año, después de visitar las tumbas de sus seres queridos, regresaban a su villa y se recluían.

Duelo y luto, es lo que uno esperaría de recordar una tragedia tan grande, sin embargo; la verdad era otra...ya que tras las paredes de la casa Hyuuga, no se representaban estos sentimientos; lo que prevalecían este día en los corazones de los únicos dos supervivientes...era pasión y lujuria.

.

.

.

.

.

Arrinconada contra la pared, se encontraba Hyuuga Hinata con veinte años, una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, con un cuerpo envidiable, cabello largo que cae hasta las caderas, de color negro azulado como el cielo nocturno, hermosos ojos aperlados y facciones delicadas, enorme busto con exquisitas y pronunciadas curvas, no vestía nada más que una bata semi-transparente blanca, la cual realsa su tentadora figura femenina; la cual había sido marca con algunas cicatricez de cortes en su abdomen y brazo derecho hace ya un tiempo.

Empujándola contra el muro y frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo se encontraba su esposo Neji, con cuerpo atlético y cabello castaño que cae hasta poco más debajo de la media espalda, solo llevaba la parte superior de su Kimono abierta, envolviendo la figura de su amada con su brazos mientras devoraba el delce y desnudo cuello de sus esposa.

— Neji-oniisan… — gime con placer la peli-azul ante las caricias de su esposo.

— Después de todo este tiempo, sigues llamándome así… — susurra Neji regresando sus labios a los de su esposa, mueve su derecha al muslo de su mujer, quien lo levanta y le entrega la pierna para sujetarla, el castaño coloca su miembro erecto justo debajo de la entrepierna de su esposa, acariciando la feminidad de esta.

La respiración de Hinata se le enrarece, su corazón se aceleraba ante las sensuales caricias de su esposo, necesitada respirar; viéndose forzada a romper el apasionado beso; tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire para recuperar su aliento — ¿te…te molesta…? — pregunta entre cortada la ojiperla.

— Por el contrario… — retirando sus caderas de las de Hinata, con su izquierda, guía su miembro hasta la entrada de su esposa; con una sola y fuerte embestida lo introduce dentro de su amada, haciéndola sollozar extasiada; pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de sus esposo, se aferra a los hombros de este, entregándole la otra pierna a su amado; quien la sujeta firmemente levantando a Hinata del suelo, entrelazando sus piernas al rededor de las caderas de Neji — me trae recuerdos…

Y es que; para Hinata y Neji, esta fecha no era de luto, muy por el contrario; se podía decir que esta fecha era una de renacimiento para ellos, una fecha de liberación, pues los culpables responsables del Genocidio Hyuuga...no eran otros más que ellos dos…

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel veinte de marzo, una noche con pocas nubes y luna llena, una noche tranquila y como cualquier otra, la heredera del clan se despierta bostezando, sus prendas de noche no era más que una pijama negra de mangas largas y pantalones largos con estampados de fuegos artificiales, sus intenciones eran inocentes, simplemente quería ir al baño, y procede a realizar dicha tarea.

Tan pronto sale de su habitación; se da cuenta de algo extraño, un extraño aroma enrarecía el aire, uno muy familiar _((¿sangre?))_ se pregunta, el olor era demasiado pesado, excesivo.

Decide detener un momento su ida al baño para buscar la fuente de semejante peste, siendo guiada por su nariz, olfateando sin cesar, buscando entre los pasillos obscuros de su mansión que apenas se iluminaban con la pálida luz lunar.

Llegando a una bifurcación, cerca de esta pisa con sus pies descalzos algo viscoso, produciendo un horrible escalofrió que recorre todo su cuerpo, la sensación era inconfundible, lentamente baja la mirada encontrando sangre a sus pies, demasiada, rápidamente se asoma por el pasillo, perdiendo el aliento, orinándose del miedo y palideciéndose ante la cruenta a escena.

Ko, su guardián, yacía en el suelo, con su estómago abierto y las vísceras sobresaliendo; pero no era el único, a lo largo del pasillo, se encontraban más cuerpos de otros Hyuugas, todas muertes recientes, cada uno mutilado de una manera distinta.

— Pe…¡¿pero qué!? — retrocede aterrada la heredera del clan, su voz resuena por todos los pasillos adyacentes; Hanabi se lleva sus manos a la boca y lucha con las ganas de vomitar todas las comidas del día actual y el pasado.

Por mero instinto Hanabi regresa por donde llegó, alejándose de aquel corredor de muerte, aterrada, activa de forma inmediata su Byakugan con el fin de ver que estaba sucediendo en su hogar…pero nada cambia.

Su tan prestigiosa técnica se encontraba activa, podía ver aquello que el Byakugan le permitía, pero nada más que eso, su mirada no podía atravesar las paredes, limitada al alcance mortal de sus ojos.

_((¿¡Que está pasando?!))_ aterrada y sin respuesta de los guardias y familiares; con su Byakugan bloqueado corre sin rumbo, encontrando cuerpos cercenados de su familia; su mente le decía que debía escapar de la villa, pero su corazón la movía por instinto a la habitación de su padre, para buscar el resguardo de su progenitor…esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿¡Padre, la villa esta…!? — Hanabi pierde el habla ante la escena que se dibujaba frente a ella, la habitación de su padre era iluminada tenuemente por uno cuatro antorchas, sentado en una silla con la mirada a la entrada, se encontraba su padre, con la cabeza atada al espaldar de esta, sus ojos mostraban vida, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a sus comandos por los constantes tics en sus brazos y piernas.

Una figura sombría femenina se posaba al lado de Hiashi, descalza, una espalda cubierta por una larga cabellera que cae hasta la cintura, de color azul-obscuro como el cielo nocturno, un kimono negro, reconocible de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuuga, y un par cuchillos de cocina ensangrentados, localizados en el cito de aquella mujer, lentamente se voltea aquella figura, revelando a quien menos se esperaba Hanabi, su hermana Hinata…

— ¿Hanabi-Imooto*, que haces despiertas a estas horas, se supone que aun deberías estar dormida…? — pregunta extrañada Hinata ladeando su cabeza teñida de rojo sangre, así como sus brazos y las prendas que vestía.

— Hi…Hinata…¡KYA! — una extraña corriente recorre todo el cuerpo de Hanabi, desde la nuca hasta la punta de sus dedos de los pies, inmovilizándola y derribándola en el acto; aún estaba consiente, su cabeza apuntaba a su izquierda e incapaz de moverla; un par de pies se sitúan a su lado, dirigiendo su único ojo hacia arriba, avista a su primo Neji, quien vestía como su hermana, y al igual que esta, el color y el aroma de la muerte lo cubría

— Deberías estar dormida — comenta Neji mientras se coloca de cuclillas a la lado de Hanabi.

— Eso mismo dije yo Neji-Oniisan — añadeHinata con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su hermana tendida en el suelo, colocándose frente a ella en la misma posición que su amante.

— Como sea…esto me facilita las cosas — responde Neji mientras empieza a formar una larga combinación de sellos.

La mirada de Hanabi mostraba frustración, no entendía lo que sucedía, su boca tartamudea la única palabra de "padre" sorprendiendo a su hermana; parpadea un par de veces antes de entregarle una perturbadora sonrisa serena — padre se encuentra envenenado con una toxina especial de acción retardada que solicitamos a Orochimaru… — comenta mientras muy calmada — solo tú, yo y Neji nos podemos mover porque ingerimos el antídoto de esta.

Con un último sello, Neji clava sus cinco dedos en la espalda de Hanabi sacando un alarido de dolor, marcándola con un poderoso sello en su espalda, debajo de su pijama.

— Hinata, tu turno — ordena Neji, a lo que esta asiente, se levanta y le da la espalda a su esposo mientras que este repite la misma técnica que había aplicado a su prima menor.

— ¿In…insurrección? — pregunta Hanabi con una expresión que mezclaba dolor y furia.

— Una insurrección…significaría que los Hyuugas de la rama secundaria se encontrasen vivos… — responde Neji con un tono sombrío, a lo que tanto Hiashi, como Hanabi se bañan en un sudor frió — ahora mismo…nosotros somos los últimos cuatro Hyuugas VIVOS en toda Konoha… — sentencia Neji, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Hinata quien libera un leve quejido ante el fuerte golpe de la técnica de sellado, también cortesía de Orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

.

La toxina de Orochimaru era verdaderamente especial, no tansolo tarda bastante en tomar efecto, si no que se requiere de ingerir varias dosis para activarla, Una toxina que Hinata hábilmente había aplicado a toda la rama principal y habitantes de esta casa; trabajo sencillo de realizar para ella, ya que ella era la encargada de la comida.

La toxina llevaba varios días recorriendo el cuerpo de los Hyuugas, con dosis medidas y calculada para activarse en esa fecha especial, ninguno de los miembros del clan sospechó de estar envenenado hasta que sus miembros empezaron a dejar de funcionar, cayendo paralizados varias horas después.

El veneno no tan solo bloquea el sistema nervioso, impidiendo el movimiento de los miembros, sin dejarte inconsciente; sino que también corta el flujo de Chakra, impidiendo el uso de técnicas de cualquier tipo.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ko-san — saluda Hinata con una sonrisa apacible a quien una vez fue su guardián, en las manos de la Hyuuga; un cuchillo filoso y largo que usaba a diario en la cocina, reflejando de manera siniestra la pálida luz lunar.

— Hi…¡urgh! — Hinata no le permití siquiera llamarla por su nombre, clavando el cuchillo en el vientre de su antiguo guardián, ahogándolo con su propia sangre.

Haciendo fluir un poco de Chakra de su mano a la hoja del cuchillo, Hinata acentúa el filo del mismo, cortando el vientre de Ko en una sola, y limpia pasada, desparramando sus viseras sobre las piernas de este. Hinata se levanta, suspira y dirigiendo la mirada al corredor lleno de Hyuugas inmovilizados, pregunta con una sonrisa y tono gentil, con un rostro ahora manchado de sangre — muy bien…quien sigue…

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que Hinata realiza su recorrido de la muerte por toda la casa principal, la casa secundaria cayó de una manera menos macabra y sutil…

— ¡Neji, por favor deten…! — fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por uno de sus primos antes de recibir un palmada en su pecho que acabo con destrozar su corazón.

Aunque algunos de la rama secundaria habían ingerido del veneno de Orochimaru, la mañoria no lo habian hecho, y no es que fuera nesesario; la habilidad y el terror que trasmitían Neji eran suficiente, bastaba que lo miraran a los ojos para inmovilizar a quien se le para en frente, consiguiendole el tiempo necesario para alcanzarlos y matarlo en un solo golpe

.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi aprieta sus dientes y termina gritando llena dolor y furia —¡¿PORQUE-ONEESAN!? — Hinata se voltea ante el desgarrador llamado de su hermana — ¡¿porque haces algo como esto?!

— Porque es lo correcto… — responde con una mirada entristecida, palabras que son leña para el fuego que ardía en el corazón de Hanabi — nuestro clan Hanabi-Imooto…ha sido corrompido con orgullo y odio, condenado a un seguro un conflicto interno por la supremacía del mismo…yo puedo decir esto...porque viví el desprecio de ambos lados de nuestra familia.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata era la hija mayor del Clan, la que debía ser heredera del Clan Hyuuga, pero su falta de talento, confianza y su naturaleza gentil la convirtieron en la vergüenza de Hiashi, en lugar de ello, Hanabi, quien demostró el talento y la confianza que su hermana mayor no mostraba, termino por derrotarla en una batalla de entrenamiento; condenando a Hinata sin saberlo.

A los diez años de edad, Hinata había sido exiliada a la rama secundaria, llevando el peso del sello maldito Hyuuga en su frente; tal cual lo hacía su primo Neji, para su desdicha, su sufrimiento no termino con ser exiliada, sus penas y angustias apenas y comenzaban.

.

.

.

.

.

— Si Hinata hiciera esto solo por ser exiliada a la rama secundaria, no sería más que una vendetta sin sentido… — comenta Neji removiendo la etiqueta de la espalda de su prima, quien recupera el control sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, se da cuenta que algo anda mal. Tal era su frustración que no se había dado cuenta que su Byakugan había sido cancelado, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía generar chakra.

— El ser enviada a la rama secundaria, fue enviar a Hinata al infierno mismo — añadió Neji cerrando la puerta de la habitación y bloqueando la salida con su presencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Por año un entero, Hinata experimentó el odio reprimido de los Hyuugas de la rama secundaria, cada día que pasaba era insultada, agredida, abofeteada, todo amor y cariño que alguna vez recibió...no resulto ser más que una mentira, solo existía odio y rencor para con ella, quien una vez fue la heredera del clan.

Ni siquiera se le permitía dormir en los edificios de la familia secundaria, se le preparó una pequeña habitación que no constaba más que de una cama improvisada en lo que era un depósito para armas y herramientas en las afueras de la casa.

Un año le pareció suficiente castigo a Neji, quien no la despreciaba como sus familiares, si no que la ignoraba; pero no fue así. Pasaron dos meses, cuatro, seis, transcurrió otro año y el odio de la familia secundaria no parecía tener fin.

Neji pudo ver como el brillo en los ojos de su prima se desvanecía, que toda voluntad se esfumaba, dejando atrás un autómata, que entregaba su mejilla para recibir una bofetada cada vez que alguien cerca de ella le levantara la mano.

Un día, Neji se presentó en la pequeña habitación improvisada de Hinata, esta se levantó camino hasta él y preguntó con una voz autómata — ¿que desea Neji-sama?

El Hyuuga no respondió, se quedó contemplando aquellos ojos vidriosos y sin vida por más de un minuto; finalmente levantó su mano, causando el acto reflejo de Hinata de entregarle la mejilla para ser abofeteada; pero en lugar de eso, lo que recibió fue algo distinto — te deseó…a ti…

Los ojos de Hinata se avivaron, y una cálida caricia en su mejilla le devolvió el fuego y el calor que había perdido su dolido corazón. No pudo devolverle la mirada a su primo cuando su cabeza se encontraba contra el pecho de este, escuchando el fuerte latir del corazón de Neji retumbando en cada fibra de su ser — de ahora en más…voy a cuidarte Hinata… — ante aquel acto tan sincero, y tan cálido, Hinata se quiebra, reventando en llanto al recuperar aquello que tanto anhelaba y creía perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi se colocaba de pie; al darse cuenta que su cuerpo funciona como debía, le entrega una mirada despectiva y llena de furia a su hermana, sin importar lo que dijera, ni cuan triste y precaria fue la situación de su hermana, no podía aceptar las palabras de que el clan estaba condenado; mucho menos aceptar aquellos ojos y sonrisa casi maternal que le entregaba su hermana.

— No tienes por qué adelantarte Hanabi-Imooto — comenta Hinata con un sonrisa, dándole la espalda y colocándose frente a su padre a una separación extraña de este, para seguidamente hacer una seña, invitando a Hanabi a colocarse frente a ella, como si se tratase de un duelo — pronto decidiremos quien camina y vive para fundar el nuevo clan Hyuuga, y quien muere y cae para ser recordada como una víctima de la segunda tragedia más grande de Konoha.

La paz y calma en los ojos de Hinata al pronunciar aquellas palabras era aterradora, Hanabi se voltea y le entrega una mirada confusa a su primo, quien la mira con indiferencia.

— Esa fue decisión de Hinata; si por mi fuera, ya estarías muerta… — responde Neji indiferente, cruzado de brazos y recostado a la puerta.

Se podía escuchar el crujir de los dientes de Hanabi — no puedo creerlo… — susurra Hanabi, se gira y lanza un bramido de furia a su hermana— ¡no puedo creer que te prestaras para algo como esto Hinata! — brama enardecida Hanabi, indignada, con las lágrimas brotando de sus perlados ojos.

— No lo hice — responde Hinata con tono ingenuo, sorprendiendo aún más a Hanabi — no en un inicio… — añade triste.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Neji salvó a Hinata de convertirse en un cascaron vació, la saco de aquel depósito y la llevo a su habitación para cuidarla, dedicando todo su tiempo libre dentro de la villa a protegerla de la cólera insensata de la rama secundaria.

Tal la confianza de Neji y el afecto que le tenía a Hinata que este le expuso sus opiniones del clan, sus deseos de destruir el actual clan Hyuuga. Erradicarlo hasta sus cimientos; para construir un nuevo clan único, que no estuviera dividido por tanto odio y orgullo sin sentido.

Hinata tuvo sentimientos mezclados ante la propuesta de Neji, sentimientos que en ese momento no quiso expresar, pero la confundió el hecho de que su primo le hubiera confesado aquella idea; fácilmente podría ir con su padre y delatarlo.

— Te digo esto Hinata…porque confió en ti… — respondió Neji, electrificando todo el ser de Hinata — No tan solo fuiste despreciada por tu familia, fuiste exiliada en el exilio y aun así…ni el odio, ni el rencor ha florecido en tu ser… — Neji la sujeta por la barbilla sonrojando a la inocente niña — por eso quiero salvarte…quiero que estés a mi lado y formemos un nuevo clan, uno que no se parezca a este infierno que habitamos… — añadió solemne.

Hinata no acepto los ideales de Neji en ese momento, pero si sus sentimientos, sellándolos con un beso…y nada más.

No sería hasta el cumpleaños número quince de Hinata, donde los ideales de Neji por fin alcanzarían y se quemaran en lo más profundo del corazón de la peliazul.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun sabiendo que Neji y Hinata tenían ya tres años de noviazgo, un miembro de la rama principal; había puesto sus ojos en la peliazul hace tiempo, y una noche, el día de su cumpleaños número quince, Neji regresaba a su cuarto para buscar a Hinata, encontrándose ante la horrible escena.

Hinata se encontraba acorralada contra la pared, con una cobija cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo y aquel hombre a punto de lanzársele de no ser por la aura de muerte de que brotaba de Neji.

Aquel Hyuuga conocía de Neji y su reputación, alguien desafiante y temible, el mayor genio jamás engendrado en la familia Hyuuga, alguien que no le importaba desobedecer los designios de la familia principal.

— Largo… — fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas por Neji, y las únicas que necesitó, aunque el miembro de la rama principal pudo activar el sello en la frente de Neji, sentía que si lo intentase, estaría muerto antes de que siquiera pudiera inmovilizar al castaño, prefirió huir tan rápido como pudo, a tentar su suerte.

Hinata yacía aterrada en la esquina, temblando, a punto de reventar en llanto; Neji cierra la puerta y se acerca ella colocándose de cuclillas frente a su prima.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunta apacible sin tocar a Hinata; esta asiente sin pronunciar palabra alguna — ¿te hizo algo? — esta vez, Hinata niega con la cabeza, Neji suspira más calmado dando gracias de que no le paso nada a Hinata, sin embargo, eso no apacigua la furia en su corazón por lo presenció.

— Ne…Neji…Oniisan… — llama tímidamente Hinata, haciendo que su primore le regresa la mirada; llevándose una muy impactante sorpresa.

Hinata se había desecho de la cobija que cubría su cuerpo, revelando su hermosa y delineada figura, sus piernas estaban abiertas mostrando el rosado color de su intimidad, podía distinguir el rubor en las mejillas de Hinata y una tímida expresión en la cabizbaja Hyuuga.

— Neji-Oniisan…ahora entiendo tus palabras…acerca de nuestro clan… — susurra Hinata levantando la mirada, encontrando a un impactado Neji, era primera vez que le veía ruborizado al igual que ella.

Hinata posa su derecha sobre su entrepierna y añade temerosa — esto es lo único sagrado que me queda…y quiero tú lo reclames…antes de que alguien más intente hacerlo de nuevo...

— ¿Qui…quieres que…? — la izquierda de Hinata alcanza la mejilla derecha de Neji, dejándolo frio en el acto — acepte tus sentimientos aquella noche, ahora. Acepto tu ideal…construyamos un nuevo clan Neji-Oniisan…uno donde nuestros hijos no sean discriminados por haber nacido antes o después, en una familia u en otra… — Hinata lleva su derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Neji y lentamente lo guía hasta sus labios — uno…donde todo lo que conocemos y nos atormenta en este instante…no importe… — selló sus palabras con un profundo y apasionado beso.

Aquella noche, se correspondieron en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, jurando que ellos serían los nuevos pilares de un nuevo clan Hyuuga, uno único, en el cual, no existiría diferentes entre familias y las discriminaciones que hoy los atormentaba a ambos, un verdadero y único clan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras escuchar aquel relato, Hanabi se dio cuenta que hablar; no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, los dos estaban decidido a llevar acabo aquel sueño, su única opción era sobrevivir, con la meta de su hermana clara; solo quedaron una par dudas sin contestar, ¿Por qué nadie había venido en la ayuda del clan, y sobre todo…porque ella, porque su hermana le había administrado un antídoto a ella y no la había matado como a los demás Hyuugas?.

La primera pregunta la responde Neji, lo cual era otro regalo de Orochimaru, con la promesa de varios cuerpos Hyuugas de la rama principal, Orochimaru no tan solo les proporciono la toxina; también una poderosa barrera, la cual ocultaba los cuerpos de los Hyuugas muertos si se intenta ver desde el exterior villa.

No tan solo eso, también ensordece cualquier sonido proveniente desde dentro de la misma villa, atravesar la barrera desde adentro o afuera era imposible...no sin conocer la técnica de cancelación de la misma.

Con respecto a la segunda duda de Hanabi; es Hinata quien la responde — Porque todo esto…comenzó aquel día…en el que me derrotaste en aquel duelo de entrenamiento Hanabi-Imooto… — con estas palabras, Hinata toma los dos cuchillos en su cinto y desliza uno por el suelo hasta los pies de su hermana — …y va a terminar de la misma manera…una prueba de talento…y padre va ser nuevamente testigo de ella…— añade con una mirada serena y apacible en su rostro.

Hanabi se coloca de rodillas para tomar el cuchillo que le había facilitado su hermana, estaba tan ensangrentado como el que empuñaba Hinata; al pasar su dedo sobre la hoja, se da cuenta que no le falta filo, lentamente lo agarra y se levanta; poniéndose en guardia, con su pierna derecha liderando junto a su brazo derecho y la izquierda cerca de su rostro, con una mirada que solo reflejaba odio que sentía enese momento, aciendo crujir la empuñadura con la fuerza que le aplicaba.

— Neji selló nuestra habilidad para usar Chakra, no podremos usar ningún Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, esto se define a simple Taijutsu y Bukijutsu*, Hanabi-Imooto — añade Hinata, quien se convierte en un espejo de su hermana, no tan solo adopta su misma posición, si no que la apacible mirada de Hinata por fin se transforma, en una idéntica a la de su hermana, una llena de furia.

Un silencio sepulcral se hace presente ante la cruenta escena; quienes habían sido hermanas en el pasado, ahora se jugaban su vida en duelo a muerte, con dos armas por demás brutales, bañadas con el peso de toda la familia Hyuuga.

— Este…es tu legado Hiashi… — susurra Neji, palabrs que desinhibe a la Hyuuga menor, quien salta al frente con su arma extendida.

Las hojas metálicas y ensangrentadas chocan, liberando chispas que iluminan el fuego de los ojos de ambas hermanas, un segundo ataque de Hanabi es sacado por Hinata quien esta vez, enviste contra su hermana conectando una palmada contra el pecho de Hanabi, empujándola un par de metros hacia atrás.

— ¿eso es todo…? — susurra Hanabi, se podía escuchar su respiración agitada, levantando la mirada — ¿¡eso es todo lo que tienes Hinata?! — revienta Hanabi lanzándose nuevamente contra su hermana.

El aterrador sonido de los metales chocando, las chispas danzando en el aire, y las hermanas bailando la una con la otra con la firme intención de terminar con sus vidas, hace que las lágrimas que el mismo Hiashi creía endurecidas hace mucho, por fin broten por sus ojos una vez más.

— ¡Si empre fuiste una inútil Hinata! — Hanabi lanza un ataque con su cuchillo el cual Hinta hubiera parado...de no ser una finta, recogiendo, lanza otro ataque rápido apuntando al vientre de su hermana, el cual apenas logra esquivar retrocediendo, no sin recibir un roce en este, causándole un corte superficial en su abdomen.

— Contempla…el "Orgullo"…del clan Hyuuga… — sentencia Neji ante las palabras de Hanabi.

— ¡No tienes talento para nada, no eres más que una desgracia para el Clan! — una segunda finta le gana a Hinata otro corte superficial en su vientre, las palabras de Hanabi se hacían notar, otorgándole corte tras corte a Hinata cuyo kimono se abre al perder el cinto que lo cerraba, revelando los cortes y la poca sangre brotando por estos, Hinata empiza a flaquear.

— ¡Alguien sin talento como tú, jamás debió de haber nacido! — ante las palabras de Hanabi, los ojos de Hinata se transforman nuevamente y esta vez el ataque de Hanabi es detenido con tal fuerza que por poco es desarmada.

— Ja…jamás…debí haber nacido… — la voz de Hinata era temblorosa y perturbadora, con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

— …y el "Odio"…que el Orgullo engendra — añade nuevamente Neji.

Hinata levanta la mirada, esta vez, clavando sus ojos perturbados sobre su hermana, siendo ella quien arremete esta vez — lo dice…la menor, la que nació de segunda... — Hanabi bloque nuevamente, pero el peso del ataque de Hinata era demasiado, empujándola hacia atrás.

— Lo dice…la mujer que termino con la vida de nuestra madre cuando llego al mundo… — con un último corte desde abajo hacia arriba, Hanabi intenta pararlo, pero esta vez es desarmada y derribada.

Hanabi intenta levantarse, pero su rostro es tapado por la mano izquierda de Hinata, quien lo jala para seguidamente azotarlo contra el suelo de madera, colocándose sobre la cadera de su hermana, Hinata aprieta tan fuerte su puño derecho que sangra por su palma, lanzándolo contra la boca del estomago de su hermana, sacándole el aire y haciendo que sangre por la boca.

Privada por el brutal golpe de de Hinata, Hanabi es incapaz de percatarse de las acciones de su hermana, hasta que lanza un horrible alarido al sentir como sus manos son atravesadas por completo por el metal, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza y las manos inmovilizadas y clavadas al suelo por el cuchillo.

— Na…nacer…no es algo que debería ser malo Hanabi… — las palabras de su hermana sonaban quebradas, Hanabi a duras penas logra abrir sus ojos, contemplando a su hermana, sentada sobre sus caderas, llorando por las palabras que le había entregado su Imooto — nadie…debería ser juzgado…por donde, cuando, ni con qué habilidades nace Hanabi-Imooto…

— Realmente eres una estúpida orgullosa Hanabi… — comenta con desprecio Neji separándose de la puerta para buscar el otro cuchillo — realmente no te das cuenta que Hinata intentó salvarte.

— ¿¡Salvarme!? — exclama furiosa Hanabi intentando liberar sus manos del cuchillo que la inmovilizaba, aun llorando, Hinata posa su derecha sobre el mango y lo empuja aún más sacando otro alarido de Hanabi.

— Hinata juró que ella estaría a mi lado para reconstruir nuestro clan… — añade Neji mientras se arrodilla para tomar la cruenta arma — …sin embargo…la única persona que ella jamás pudo terminar de odiar y despreciar fuiste tú…su querida Imooto — termina levantándose con la sangrienta arma en sus manos.

Tal cual dictaban las palabras de Neji; por más que fue Hanabi quien la condeno a la vida que llevó en la rama secundaria, nunca la culpo de lo ocurrido, pues Hinata sabía muy bien que había sido el orgullo de su padre lo que realmente la condeno.

Aunque juró ser el pilar de un nuevo clan junto a Neji, Hinata no podía verse matando a su hermana, ni tampoco permitiendo a Neji hacerlo; por ello mismo, le pidió a Neji darle una oportunidad de redención a su querida hermana menor.

Por más doloroso que resultaba aceptar aquello, Neji accedió, ya que era el deseo de la mujer que amaba; si debía construir un nuevo clan con Hanabi, lo haría, siempre y cuando Hanabi fuera digna de ello, y no estuviera contaminada por el mismo orgullo de la familia principal, cosa que Hinata creía.

— Por desgracia… tu arrogancia afloro en el combate contra tu hermana Hanabi — sentencia Neji con desprecio colocándose a la derecha de Hinata — tu querida hermana se contuvo todo este tiempo, esperando hasta el final que mostraras aquello que le permitirá salvarte; estaba dispuesta a morir a en tus manos para permitirte vivir…pero el despreciarla de esa manera, negándole su propio nacimiento…fue más de lo que Hinata pudo tolerar.

Neji sujeta el cuchillo por el metal y se lo entrega a Hinata quien lo sujeta — Hanabi-Imooto — susurra Hinata cabizbaja, con su rostro oculto por su cabello — originalmente…queria terminar con tu vida de la manera más rápida posible, pero ahora… — Hinata levanta la mirada, cruzando sus ojos con los de su hermana produciendo un terror como nunca había experimentado.

— …ya veo…que ya no eres mi Hanabi-Imooto — susurra Hinata colocándose de pie y dándole la espalda a su hermana — ahora veo…que no eres más que la Orgullosa Hyuuga Hanabi — susurra molesta Hinata quien camina hasta colocarse frente a su padre.

— Hinata, espera que piensas hacer… — llama Hanabi sobresaltada, a lo que Neji tapa su boca y sujeta el rostro de esta para que no aparte la mirada de Hinata.

— Padre… — susurra Hinata sin entregarle la mirada a su quebrado progenitor, cuyas lagrimas no dejaban de fluir — no creo que mis acciones de hoy me permitan ver a mi madre en la otra vida…por favor…dale mis más sinceros saludos y permítete que las almas de nuestra familia — con esto Hinata sujeta el cuchillo con ambas manos y lo lleva a un lado, aterrando y desesperando a Hanabi.

— Te prometo…que fundaremos un clan del que te sentirás orgulloso padre…hasta siempre…pues no creo que nos volvamos a ver… — con un rápido y fuerte movimiento, Hinata corta el vientre de su progenitor de lado a lado bañándola en su sangre y produciendo un grito desesperación ahogado por su amordazada hermana Hanabi.

Hinata se gira regresa donde su hermana, escuchando las maldiciones que pronunciaba y ahogadas por la mano de Neji.

Los ojos de Hinata reflejaban tristeza, indignación; todo rastro de compasión y remordimiento por lo que acaba de llevar acabo...habían desaparecido por completo; al ser rechazada por la única persona que realmente, deseaba salvar de su familia. Por desgracia, había llegado muy tarde, pues lo que Hanabi mostró, no fue más que el orgullo Hyuuga que destruyo a su familia.

Con el cuchillo, Hianta corta tanto la camisa como el mono de la pijama dejándola semi-desnuda — has lo que quiera con ella — ordena Hinata mientras se hace a un lado para tapar la boca de Hanabi mientras Neji se posiciona.

— ¿Hasta cuándo? — pregunta secante mientras abría las piernas de la aterrada Hanabi quien tenía su mirada entre un constante vaivén entre sus su primo y hermana.

— Hasta que estés satisfecho…o ella se quiebre… — responde Hinata con ojos tristes, la derecha de Neji se posa en la mejilla de Hinata guiándola a sus labios, deslizando su mano hasta el seno derecho de Hinata sacando un gemido hago por el beso con su amante.

Hanabi estaba aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, sus ojos se posan en las caderas de Neji al ver como algo debajo de ella empezaba a crecer, Hinata con su izquierda remueve el cinturón de Neji, abriendo su Kimono para que este baje su parte inferior, exhibiendo su miembro erecto.

Hinata se levanta, soltando por fin la boca de Hanabi, quien imploraba desesperada que Neji se detuviera, pero una fuerte primera embestida por parte de este, transforma sus suplicas en un alarido de dolor.

Dispuesta a retirarse para seleccionar los cuerpos de los Hyuugas para Orochimaru se da cuenta de algo — se me olvidaba... — comenta Hinata mientras se detiene en seco y llamando la atención de los otros dos Hyuugas — Feliz cumpleaños…Hanabi…

Por más de una hora, los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de Hanabi, resuenan por toda la villa, sin importar cuanto gritase, no había nadie que la socorriera, sin importar cuanto implorara, el tormento causado por su primo y su hermana no cesaban, no es hasta que finalmente yace en el suelo, quebrada en su totalidad; que Hinata decide terminar con su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque diferentes; tanto los Uchihas como los Hyuugas tenían algo en común…Orgullo…un Orgullo que los cegó y los llevó a su propia extinción, después de todo, el Orgullo...siempre se paga con sangre…

* * *

><p>"<strong>en lugar de matar a Hinata…¿¡porque no hago que ella mate?!" y así lo hice :D <strong>

**Mikuday-chan****, espero estoy halla calificado como nivel juego de tronos, y si no…no tengo idea que califica como eso…**

**Conste que advertí en el tope el OoC, si llegaron hasta este punto y me odian por haber convertido a Hinata en este monstro, entonces hice mi bien trabajo :D **

**Con un demonio, casi seis mil palabras -.-; personalmente no es mi estilo escribir capítulos tan largos, aunque eso está cambiando un poco gracias otro fic que estoy escribiendo…en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y discúlpenme por si encontraron algún error (espero no hayan sido muchos -.-; ) como ven**

**Esperare sus reviews, se aceptan los que sean :D espero verlos en mis otros fics, hasta entonces cya :D**

**Imooto: Hermana menor**

**Bo****ukijutsu: Técnicas de pelea con armas**


End file.
